Bukan Kesalahan
by RavencherrY
Summary: Di revisi dan di repost di akun Key Ikarus
.

.

.

 **Bukan Kesalahan**

.

.

fic ni mungkin gak sesuai dengan

ekspektasi kalian. Kalau temanya

gak cocok tekan back ya,

gak perlu maksain diri.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Sakura meletakan roti dengan selai nanas di depan Sarada. Setelah itu dia membuat jus tomat. Sakura tak tahu apa enaknya buah berwarna merah dan rasanya masam itu hingga Sarada begitu menyukainya. Seleranya dan putrinya begitu jauh berbeda. Dia suka manis, Sarada benci manis. Sakura suka pink, Saradanya menyukai hitam dan menghindari apapun yang berwarna pink menempel di tubuhnya. Ini membuat Sakura sedikit tersinggung. Tidak, tapi sangat tersinggung. Tapi Sakura tak bisa tak menggerutu tentang perbedaan mereka yang mencolok. Padahal dia yakin Sarada lahir dari rahimnya. Sasori dan Deidara saksinya. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah saat Saradanya menyingkirkan roti yang di siapkanya dan memilih membuat roti isi potongan tomat. Sakura membenci buah itu.

Setelah selesai sarapan Sakura dan putrinya berencana pergi ke toko buku. Ini juga hal yang Sakura hindari tapi begitu di sukai Sarada. Sakura benar-benar frustasi karna tak ada satu bagianpun dari Sarada yang mirip denganya. Yah kecuali kekuatanya. Sakura bangga untuk bagian itu. Tapi tetap saja gen macam apa yang mampu mendominasi gen monsternya? Sakura akan membuat perhitungan saat dia bertemu dengan pemilik gen itu. Meski sebenarnya Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu. Lagi pula Sakura hampir tidak ingat bentuk pria tujuh tahun lalu itu. Ya ya hanya onix seperti milik Saradanya dan rambut berbentuk aneh yang warnanya juga seperti rambut Saradanya. Lagi pula Sakura akan membenci pria itu jika bertemu karna mendominasi sosok Sarada. Pria sialan.

Ah sepertinya Sakura belum bilang jika Sasori benar-benar memanfaatkan rasa tanggung jawab keluarga Uchiha. Seluruh biaya renovasi butik di tanggung oleh keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan dengan gaya angkuh dan menyebalkan Deidara bercerita meminta biaya tambahan pada keluarga konglomerat itu. Dan dengan bangga dia memamerkan jumlah tabunganya yang sudah di tambah uang dari Uchiha hingga cukup untuk membeli sebuah mobil. Sakura akan pura-pura tidak kenal pria pirang itu jika suatu saat dia bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Memalukan.

"Sudah menemukan yang kau cari?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat putrinya membawa sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di toko buku kecil yang ada di tengah kota. Alasan sebenarnya Sakura memilih toko buku ini adalah yang paling dekat. Malas sekali menghabiskan banyak ongkos untuk membeli benda persegi empat yang akan memenuhi sebagian kamar Sarada bersama teman-teman segi empat lainya.

"Hn" oh jawaban sialan itu lagi. Mungkinkah putrinya kesulitan merangkai kata-kata? Sakura tak menurunkan gen bodoh itu. Lupakan. Sakura meraih buku di tangan putrinya dan menyodorkan ke kasir. Tunggu. Apa judul buku tadi? Hikayat Genji? Oh yang benar saja. Sebenarnya buku apa yang di beli Sarada.

"Kau mengerti ini buku apa?" Tanya Sakura saat dia menyerahkan sejumlah uang sesuai harga buku yang di sebutkan si kasir.

"Tentang kekaisaran jepang" jawab Sarada setelah meraih kantong bukunya dan berjalan keluar toko di ikuti Sakura. Wanita itu masih mempertanyakan keputusan Sarada membeli buku yang -Sakura yakin- sulit di mengerti. Jangan lupakan jika Sarada masih kelas satu SD dan sedang menjalani hari kedua hukuman skorsnya.

"Kau benar-benar mengerti?" Sakura sungguh merasa bodoh mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Tapi rasa penasaranya tak bisa di hentikan. Sakura mengerjap bingung melihat Sarada menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian gadis kecil itu berbalik mendongak menatap ibunya setelah mendengus kesal.

"Aku tak mengerti seluruh isi buku ini, mungkin. Tapi aku malas membaca buku menyebalkan dengan gambar untuk anak-anak. Membuat kepalaku pusing" Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dia meragukan tahun lahirnya Sarada. Mungkin saja dia salah ingat, mungkin saja Saradanya lahir lima belas atau dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Mungkin saja putrinya mengalami hal seperti yang di alami detectif conan. Entahlah. Sakura nyaris membandingkan pola pikir Sarada dengan dirinya. Sungguh mengesalkan mengetahui fakta bahwa otaknya hanya setara dengan anak kelas satu SD.

"Apa?" Sewot Sakura saat menjawab telepon dari Deidara.

"Apa? Kau menjadikanku pelampiasan?" Ganti Deidara yang sewot. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Jawab saja. Kenapa harus balik tanya" gerutu Sakura.

"Sarada-chan di mana? Ah jangan berpikir aku menuruti perintahmu. Aku hanya butuh tahu di mana Sarada-chan. Kau mengerti?" Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Diakui atau tidak nyatanya pria itu menuruti perkataanya. Jadi kenapa harus diributkan.

"Bersamaku" jawab Sakura malas. Dia tahu Dei akan meledak setelah ini, tapi siapa peduli. Sakura hanya peduli pada tatapan tajam putrinya yang terlihat kesal menunggunya beberapa meter di depan. Sakura sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku tau. Siapa peduli. Aku tanya di mana kalian agar aku bisa menjemput Sarada-chan" cerocos pria pirang itu di seberang telepon. Bahkan Sakura bisa mendengar dengusan jengkelnya. "Aku masih tak percaya Sarada-chan yang manis keluar darimu" mulut busuk sialan pria itu kembali mengeluarkan kata yang sangat menyebalkan dan melukai harga diri Sakura. Dasar brengsek. Jika bisa mungkin pria itu akan mengeluarkan banyak anak seperti Sarada. Dan Sakura bersyukur Sarada berasal darinya dan membuat pria itu iri seumur hidup.

"Di Simpang empat dekat toko nyonya Kushina" Sahut Sakura. Sakura mendengus memikirkan betapa beruntungnya orang yang bernama nyonya Kushina. Namanya terukir di toko kue terbesar di kota ini. Bahkan Sakura belum pernah makan kue dari toko itu. Mahal. Dari pada membeli sepotong kue lebih baik untuk persiapan makan seminggu. Sakura mengajak Sarada meneruskan langkahnya agar hatinya tak membusuk karna iri. Sakura tak perduli jika saat Dei sampai di tempat ini dia dan Sarada sudah tidak ada. Mungkin saja dia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Tapi pikiran Sakura sangat meleset. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit Dei sudah berada di samping mereka yang baru berjarak dua puluh meter dari simpang empat.

"Sakura. Kau bilang simpang empat. Tapi kau sudah hampir membawa Sarada-chan pergi" Deidara yang keluar dari mobil barunya bersidekap dan melirik Sakura. Oh apa karna mobil barunya dia mulai tak memandang orang yang di ajaknya bicara? Prilaku sombong sialan. Ingatkan Sakura agar menggaet orang kaya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pamernya. Sakura tak menyangka si pirang ini benar-benar telah membeli mobil. Dan sepertinya cerita tentang dia yang manfaatkan Uchiha dengan baik memang benar. Tapi... Mobil tahun kapan yang dia beli? Benarkah mobil baru? Atau hanya baru di miliki oleh si pirang ini?

"Apa?" sewot Dei saat melihat Sakura mengamati mobil barunya bagai melihat rongsokan.

"Hai paman Dei" Sapa Sarada sembari mendekati Dei. Pria itu langsung terkesiap dan mengalihkan perhatian dari Sakura.

"Hai Sarada-chan. Bagaimana menurutmu mobil baruku?" Dei menggendong Sarada. Mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri gadis kecil itu dan menyunggingkan senyum termenawanya. Sakura mencebik mencibir sikap Dei yang galak padanya tapi manis plus lemah lembut plus ramah tamah dan plus plus lainnya. Sakura tak berani beriri hati ria pada semua pesona putrinya, jadi dia hanya bisa menyalahkan orang-orang bodoh yang terpesona pada kejutekan Sarada. Dunia memang membingungkan.

"Apa benda rongsokan ini bisa di sebut mobil? Aku ragu dia bisa membawaku jalan-jalan" Sahut Sakura sebelum Sarada mengeluarkan kata pujian pada rongsokan yang bahkan Sakura tak tahu warnanya hijau tua atau biru tua atau hijau bercampur biru. Intinya tak jelas.

"Tentu saja bentley ku tak bisa membawamu jalan-jalan" Sakura menyeringai hampir puas. "Karna hanya aku dan Sarada-chan yang jalan-jalan dengan Bety. Kau..." Sakura merengut sebal. Dia tak masuk hitungan untuk mencoba mobil baru tapi bekas ini? Jangan bercanda. Memangnya Sakura ingin jadi salah satu orang yang mencoba... Bety? Apa pria pirang itu memberi nama pada mobilnya? Menggelikan. "... jalan-jalan saja dengan kakimu" ejek Deidara seraya membawa Sarada masuk ke dalam Bety.

"Bisakah paman membawa mama juga?" Ucap Sarada malas. Deidara menoleh pada Sarada dan Sakura bergantian dengan ragu. Mata pria itu akan terlihat memelas dan bingung saat menatap Sarada. Tapi akan menjadi pelototan kejam bak pedang saat menatap Sakura. Sakura menggerutu betapa menyebalkanya Deidara hari ini.

"Jangan khawatir Sarada-chan. Mama akan menemui Sasori, kau jalan-jalan saja dengan rongsokan ini" Sakura menenangkan Sarada -sebenarnya Sarada tenang- seraya menekankan kata rongsokan membuat wajah Dei merengut. Pria itu selalu tak suka jika di ejek di depan Sarada.

"Masalah selesai. Kita berangkat Sarada-chan"

"Dah ma" Sarada melambaikan tanganya pada Sakura sekilas. Dengan memasang wajah sangat ceria -dan sangat jelas mengacuhkan Sakura- Dei menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menginjak gas. Mobil berjalan pelan, sangat pelan dan terkadang tersendat-sendat. Itu mobil atau semut? Atau bebek bernama bety? Apapun semoga benda itu tak membuat umur putrinya memendek.

Sakura menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Dei dengan sombong dan angkuh menolak mengajaknya mencoba mobil baru. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar harus mencari pria kaya. Tidak. Bagaimana jika pria itu membuat Saradanya tidak nyaman? Sakura tak akan berhenti sakit kepala jika Saradanya mengeluh. Ya Saradanya tidak pernah mengeluhkan hal-hal yang mungkin di keluhkan anak-anak lainya. Dan Sakura tak akan melakukan hal yang membuat Saradanya mengeluh dan tidak nyaman.

.

.

Sasuke meremas bokong sintal sekretarisnya. Memang ada gunanya punya sekretaris cantik berbody di atas rata-rata. Di tambah sikap manja dan agresifnya yang membuat Sasuke Sama sekali tak perlu usaha. Lihat saja, di jam kerjanya wanita berambut pirang ini lebih suka duduk di pangkuanya dan melakukan hal ini dan itu yang membuatnya mengeras.

"Sasuke..." Desah Ino pelan saat tangan Sasuke meremas dadanya di luar kemeja yang di kenakan wanita pirang itu. Sasuke menyeringai melihat betapa berpengaruhnya setiap sentuhan jarinya di tubuh para wanita. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatanya dan mendorong lembut Ino agar turun dari pangkuanya.

"Kenapa?" Protes Ino. Sasuke terkekeh melihat wajah kesal sekretarisnya. Menyenangkan sekali bisa menjadi pengontrol suasana hati para wanita. Tapi itu tak semenyenangkan dulu. Karna sekarang dia mempunyai sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Uchiha membayarmu bukan untuk membuka kakimu, tapi bekerja dengan baik. Kita bisa melakukanya lagi nanti" Sasuke keluar ruangan di ikuti Ino yang masih cemberut karna gagal mengangkangi bos tampanya.

"Anda mau kemana Uchiha-sama?" Tanya ino ketika melihat Sasuke terus berjalan. Sasuke menoleh lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aku ada janji penting. Katakan itu pada presdir"

"Tapi Uchiha-sama..."

"Katakan saja pada presdir Ino-chan" Sasuke menarik dagu Ino dan mengecup sekilas bibir pemilik manik sebiru langit itu sebelum melangkah meninggalkanya dengan tenang. Ino akan mencari alasan apapun untuknya. Dia memang wanita manis yang penurut. Ah siapa yang bisa menolak keinginan seorang Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan angkuh.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di depan mini market tak jauh dari butik yang sedang di renovasi pekerja Uchiha. Disini kemarin dia bertemu dengan wanita berambut merah mudanya. Pria itu tak bisa menunggu untuk segera bertemu lagi. Tujuh tahun lalu wanita penggoda itu membuatnya pertama kali merasakan orgasme. Dan sialanya si pink itu meninggalkan celana dalamnya yang entah kenapa dengan bodohnya dia simpan sampai sekarang. Yang Sasuke maksud simpan adalah membingkai celana dalam itu dan di pajang di nakas samping ranjangnya. Obsesi gila yang menyebalkan. Tapi bagaimana lagi dia tak mempunyai foto Sakura, hanya celana dalamnya.

Kalau ingin tahu kenapa Sasuke baru bertemu sekarang karna Sasuke memang tidak mencari wanita itu sama sekali. Dia hanya mengandalkan takdir dan kebetulan. Meski hal itu terkadang membuatnya frustasi karna tak kunjung bertemu dengan wanita pinknya. Jangan memandangnya bagai memandang alien. Tanpa itupun Sasuke sadar betapa anehnya dia. Jika mau dengan mudah Sasuke bisa menemukan Sakura sejak dulu. Tapi dia tak ingin merusak kepercayaan bahwa Sakuralah wanita takdirnya. Dan sekarang dia sudah bertekad mendapatkan Sakuranya. Wanita dengan goyangan erotis yang selalu menghiasi fantasinya. Apa? Sakura memang Satu-satunya wanita yang di masuki kejantananya. Dia hanya sebatas ciuman dan meraba-raba pada wanita lainya. Si binal berambut pink itu selalu mampu menyurutkan gairahnya pada wanita lain. Seperti penyihir merah muda yang mengutuknya tak bisa melakukan sex dengan wanita lain. Sialan.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan penantian Sasuke membuahkan hasil. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri Sakura berjalan kearahnya dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Sepertinya wanita itu sedang kesal karna bibir mungilnya tak berhenti berkomat-kamit, menggerutu.

Sasuke memasang tampang _coolnya._ Dia berdehem menetralkan suaranya sekaligus jantungnya yang seperti melonjak-lonjak kegirangan karna bisa melihat wanita merah mudanya lagi. Tenang. Tenang. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Apa yang akan di lakukanya? Bilang _hai,_ atau langsung sebut namanya? _Sakura..._ lalu apa? _Ingat padaku?_ Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai. Pakai cara biasa, berdiri manis dengan tampang cool dan jreng jreng pertunjukan pesona Uchiha di mulai. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melewatkannya. Dulu saja Sakura langsung mengangkanginya. Sekarangpun pasti juga sama. Sasuke celingukan mencari tempat yang bisa di gunakan ketika Sakura melakukanya. Samping minimarket, terlalu ramai. Samping tong sampah? mengerikan. Trotoar, jangan. Bisa di tangkap polisi. Mobilnya? Ah tempat yang sempurna. Setidaknya untuk keadaan darurat.

Sasuke memasukan tanganya ke saku celana. Tampang cool nan menggoda sudah di pasang. Dan... Taraaaa. Sakura lewat di depanya. Sasuke memasang wajah datar menahan debaran jantungnya yang berlebihan. Semangat sih semangat. Senang sih senang. Tapi harusnya tidak perlu sampai menyakiti dadanya seperti ini. Jantung sialan. Biarkan jantungnya berdebar makin kencang. Saat ini Sakura berhenti tepat di dekatnya. Menatapnya. Sasuke menyiapkan kakinya agar bisa bersiap menerima pelukan Sakura. Terjatuh akan membuatnya malu. Batin Sasuke melonjak kegirangan saat Sakura tersenyum manis padanya. Setelah ini... Setelah ini... Sasuke menganga saat Sakura pergi begitu saja meninggalkanya yang cool nan menggoda. Sudah? Begitu saja?

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke geram. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum sopan. Dengan gengsi dan harga diri yang sudah hancur berubah jadi kepingan amarah Sasuke menghampiri wanita cantik berambut pink dengan wajah tanpa dosa itu.

"Ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada sopan yang masih di pertahankanya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku?"

"hah?" Sasuke makin jengkel melihat wajah melongo Sakura. Apa wanita itu tidak mengenalinya? Hei dia Uchiha Sasuke, pria tampan yang di gilai banyak wanita. Dan Sakura, wanita pink ini, satu-satunya wanita yang pernah merasakan kejantananya melupakanya. Ini sulit di percaya. Bukankah harusnya wanita ini merasa beruntung? Sasuke menghirup nafas panjang dan mengeluarkanya, berusaha menenangkan harga dirinya yang mengamuk.

"Ah maaf aku sedang kesal sebaiknya jangan menambah kekesalanku" suara merdu Sakura mengalun bagai air tenang menghanyutkan. Menghanyutkan ketenangan yang baru Sasuke usahakan. Wajah Sasuke merah padam menahan kekesalanya saat melihat punggung wanita pink itu yang mulai menjauh. Sasuke menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Rambunya kusut karna ulah tanganya sendiri. Tunggu... tadi dia melihat Sakura menghentak-hentakan kakinya juga sebelum menyapanya. Bukankah itu berarti Sakura benar-benar sedang kesal? Sasuke mengangguk-angguk memahami bahwa pertemuan mereka tidak di waktu yang tepat. Tidak apa-apa harga diri, semua orang yang sedang kesal pasti buta. Mereka bisa melewatkan hal semenakjubkan apapun di dekatnya. Setelah kekesalanya hilang nanti wanita itu pasti akan menyesal mengabaikan Sasuke. Apa itu berarti kau menganggap dirimu menakjubkan Sasuke? Abaikan saja tingkat kenarsisanya. Dengan hati dan wajah yang tenang Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya. Dia aka menyuruh Kakashi mencari tempat tinggal Sakura. Mereka sudah di takdirkan jadi pasangan. Dan sebagai wanita Sakura akan sangat gengsi mengejarnya, maka Sasukelah yang akan mengejar. Setidaknya itu yang ada di otak Sasuke. Oh mau kau kemanakan para wanitamu Sasuke? Pikirkan nanti.

.

.

Sakura berdecak kesal. Kenapa dirinya tak bisa menahan mulut sadisnya saat bertemu dengan pria tampan tadi. Padahal liurnya sudah bergejolak ingin mengalir dari mulutnya. Deidara sialan. Sakura menyesal? ya. Kapan lagi dia bisa bertemu dengan malaikat penggoda yang sialan tampan. Sakura tiba-tiba melambatkan langkahnya.

"Tadi pria tampan itu memanggil namaku?" Gumam Sakura menyuarakan pikiranya. "Apa karna rambutku? Atau memang tau namaku? Aku tidak mengenalnya. Berarti... Wah apa dia suka padaku? jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Apa aku secantik itu? Ah akukan memang cantik jadi wajar saja he he" Sakura mengayunkan kakinya dengan girang. Tapi kemudian langkahnya melambat lagi.

"Tidak. Dia terlihat seperti pria playboy yang membenci anak-anak. Dan aku memiliki Sarada. Aaaah selamat tinggal pria tampan" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai. Dia ingin pulang, tapi akan sepi karena Saradanya di culik pria pirang tukang pamer. Tayuya sedang berlibur karna butik sedang di renovasi. Dan Sasori... Dimana pria itu? Sakura tersenyum malas. Tidak ada Sarada Sasoripun jadilah. Sakura melangkah gontai menuju rumah Sasori dan Deidara. Iya, mereka tinggal berdua. Sejak kapan pastinya Sakura tidak tahu. Yang jelas lebih dari enam tahun lalu saat mereka membantu Sakura melahirkan Sarada mereka sudah tinggal bersama di rumah itu. Sakura tak tahu dan tak mau tahu hubungan mereka sebenarnya apa. Bukan tidak perduli, tapi Sakura rasa jika mereka tak bercerita berarti itu hal yang bersifat privasi. Dan Sakura tak akan melanggar itu.

Saat Sakura masuk kerumah bergaya tradisional itu dirinya langsung di tubruk seseorang yang memeluknya erat. Hampir saja Sakura memukul orang itu sebelum menyadari rambut merah menghalangi sebagian sudut pandangnya. Sasori. Menangis. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan lalu mendorong kasar tubuh Sasori agar menjauh darinya.

"Kau... kau tidak pantas jadi wanita" jerit Sasori. Sakura berdecih meninggalkan Sasori menuju kulkas. Dia bisa punya penyakit gondok kalau harus kesal sepanjang hari. Dengan rakus Sakura menghabiskan sebotol air dingin dan melempar sembarangan botol kosongnya ke dalam kulkas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pantas jadi wanita" sinis Sasori.

" Kau juga tidak pantas jadi pria. Dan akting menangismu buruk. Sangat buruk" Balas Sakura tak kalah sinisnya seraya merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang ruang tengah. Rumah dan isinya tak sinkron. Batin Sakura untuk yang sekian kalinya setiap datang kerumah ini.

"Aku akan senang jika kita bertukar jenis kelamin" Sakura menatap horor pria yang duduk di lantai menonton tv. Apa otak pria ini bergeser? "Apa?" Ucap Sasori tak suka saat Sakura menatapnya lama. Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau gila"

"Gila?! Tidak. Andai aku wanita, Andai Sarada berasal dariku..." Sakura bergidik memikirkan bentuk Sarada jika berasal dari Sasori. Merah menyeramkan. "...aku akan punya alasan kuat untuk melarang Dei menjual Sarada-chan. Tapi apalah daya, posisiku hanyalah paman. Sama seperti Dei" Sakura mengangguk-angguk sok prihatin pada curhatan pria itu. Curhatan? Tentang apa tadi?

"APA? DEI MENJUAL SARADA?!" Jerit Sakura sampai menegakan tubuhnya. Berita ini membuat tubuhnya meremang ketakutan akan kehilangan Saradanya. "Katakan padaku, dimana si pirang brengsek itu!" Sakura mencengkeram kerah baju Sasori dan mengguncangnya tak sabar.

"Sakura kau... bisa... membunuhku" panik Sasori karena sesak nafas.

"Aku tidak peduli. Katakan kemana Dei membawa Sarada? setelah aku membunuhmu aku akan membunuh Dei" Sasori melepas paksa cengkeraman Sakura dan berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Sasori melambai-lambaikan tanganya menyuruh Sakura tenang.

"Jangan khawatir. Sarada hanya akan berkurang sedikit. Dei tidak akan melepas Sarada begitu Saja" Berkurang sedikit? Sakura sesak nafas dan memucat saat membayangkan Saradanya tanpa jari kaki, atau tanpa jari tangan, atau tanpa telinga, atau... atau... ugh mungkin Sakura akan lebih dulu mati jika itu terjadi.

"Aku... Harus mencari Saradaku" Sasori menarik Sakura agar kembali duduk di sofa.

"Nanti juga Dei akan membawa Sarada-chan pulang" Sakura berontak. Tapi kemudian Sasori menghimpitnya diantara tubuh pria itu dan sofa. "Kau percaya Dei akan menyakiti Sarada-chan?" Sakura menatap Hazel yang hanya beberapa centi dari emeraldnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura menggeleng Sementara Sasori tersenyum puas. "Dei hanya menjadikan Sarada-chan pancingan atas apa yang di inginkanya"

"Aku tak akan memaafkanya jika Saradaku terluka" Desis Sakura dengan wajah mengeras. Sasori memasang wajah sama seriusnya.

"Aku akan menjadi ujung pedangmu jika itu terjadi"

"Sepakat. Jadi turun dari atas tubuhku. Kau membuatku tak bisa bernafas" Sakura mendorong Sasori hingga jatuh kelantai.

"Errr padahal aku bermaksud menggodamu melakukan sesuatu"

"Kau tak masuk kriteriaku"

"Apa aku bilang kau masuk kriteriaku? Aku hanya bilang ingin menggodamu" Sasori tak terima.

"Terserah" Sakura meninggalkan Sasori untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa di makan di kulkas.

.

.

Sarada mengikuti Deidara yang masuk ke sebuah restoran keluarga. Restoran ini adalah restoran tradisional yang terdiri dari beberapa ruangan. Dua orang beda umur itu mengikuti seorang pelayan yang mengarahkan mereka ke sebuah ruangan dengan simbol bunga peoni di pintunya. Saat mereka masuk seorang bocah menerjang Sarada dan memeluk Sarada erat.

"Nee-chan, aku kangen" Kenichi berujar dengan suara cemprengnya. Sarada menghela nafas. Deidara lebih protektif dari pada Sasori. Dan benar Saja, Deidara langsung memisahkan Kenichi dari Sarada.

"Pantas saja Sasori mati-matian melarangku membawa Sarada-chan. Kau seperti remora, ah tidak, tapi fish doctor yang harus di jauhkan dari Sarada-chan" Deidara berdiri di depan Sarada menghadang Kenichi yang berupaya menggapai Sarada. Sarada mendengus mendengar mulut jahat Deidara mengeluarkan racun.

"Kenichi-kun" Mikoto meraih tubuh cucunya. Kenichi menurut meski dengan bersungut-sungut. Kenichi bisa membantah siapapun, tapi dia akan kesulitan jika terlalu membantah neneknya.

"Silahkan duduk" ucap Mikoto tersenyum manis pada dua orang tamunya. Tapi jika di perhatikan fokusnya lebih kepada Sarada. Dalam hati Sarada mengerang malas. Sepertinya bertambah satu lagi orang yang terobsesi padanya. Rasanya sarada ingin merubah sesuatu pada dirinya yang membuat orang terobsesi. Tapi sayangnya dia tak lebih dari seorang anak tanpa uang. Menyebalkan.

"Ah aku tak tahu apa yang kalian sukai jadi aku memesan banyak makanan" Sarada hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan mikoto yang menjelaskan berbagai macam makanan yang di tata di meja oleh pelayan. Sarada melirik paman pirangnya. Pria itu terlihat tak suka dengan segala jenis makanan yang ada.

"Aku memang jarang makan enak, tapi... apakah ini sejenis sogokan atau sesuatu?" Sarada dengan cuek membiarkan pamanya bicara sesukanya. Bahkan Sakura lebih memilih makan dari pada mendengarkan tawa lembut Mikoto. Biarkan saja para orang dewasa membahas hal absurd. Yang penting Sarada kenyang. Kenichi juga lebih memilih makan dan berceloteh tentang rasa makananya pada Sarada.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Aku cukup senang bisa makan bersama Sarada-chan. Tidakah kau pikir kami mirip?" Ucap Mikoto tanpa peduli wajah shock Deidara.

"Apa? Tidak. Anda tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Sarada-chan" Sarada yakin pamanya itu berucap tanpa berpikir.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku senang setidaknya bisa bertemu dengan Sarada-chan" Mikoto mengulurkan tanganya akan meraih wajah Sarada. Tapi dengan cepat Deidara memasang tubuhnya didepan Sarada menghalangi Mikoto yang ingin menyentuh gadis kecil itu.

"Paman, kau ingin membunuhku?" ucap Sarada kesal. Deidara kelabakan menatap Sarada. "paman bisa membuatku tersedak" Onix Sarada menatap kesal Deidara.

"Ah tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Sarada-chan kau menakutiku" rajuk Deidara. Mikoto terkekeh melihat interaksi dua orang berbeda rambut itu. "Jangan tertawa. Anda boleh melihat Sarada tapi tidak boleh menyentuhnya" Sewot Deidara.

"Kenapa?" Mikoto bingung. Sedangkan Sarada mendorong Deidara sedikit minggir dan melanjutkan acara makanya. Kenichi menyambut Sarada dengan ocehan cerianya tentang orangtuanya, pamanya, dan semua orang di sekelilingnya. Sarada melirik Kenichi yang mulai menceritakan tentang para pelatan di rumahnya.

"Jika anda menyentuh Sarada nanti anda ingin memeluknya. Setelah memeluknya anda pasti ingin memonopolinya. Aku tidak siap menambah Saingan. Sasori dan Sakura saja sudah membuatku keteteran. Menyebalkan" Deidara cemberut memikirkan waktunya bersama Saradanya akan semakin sedikit. Mikoto takjub mendengar penjelasan Deidara. Tapi sebentar kemudian Mikoto terkekeh lagi.

"Lama kelamaan paman bisa memasukanku ke dalam kotak kaca" gerutu Sarada. Deidara menoleh ke arah Saradanya yang mulai melambatkan makanya.

"Aah kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Aku bisa merancang bentuknya dan Sasori yang membuatnya. Ku rasa kayu dan kaca tidak jauh berbeda. Aku sudah tak sabar" Deidara terlihat lebih bersemangat. Sarada meletakan sumpitnya di meja dengan keras membuat terkejut tiga orang di sana.

"Terima kasih makananya nyonya"

"Ah tidak. Tidak. Panggil aku obaa-san" Ucap mikoto lembut.

"Terima kasih obaa-san. Aku sudah harus pulang, mama pasti sudah menungguku"

"Begitu. Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada mama Sarada ya" Sarada hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Aku boleh ikut nee-chan?" Tanya Kenichi seperti anak kucing minta si kasihani.

"Tidak sekarang Kenichi-kun. Obaa-san janji lain kali, ok?" Kenichi mengangguk menyetujui, tepatnya terpaksa setuju.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu di lain kali itu" Desis Deidara seraya melotot pada Kenichi dengan aura rival yang kuat. "Pokoknya aku sudah mempertemukan anda dengan Sarada-chan. Lain kali tidak akan semurah ini bertemu dengan Sarada-chan. Dia lebih berharga dari pada artis manapun" Mikoto tertawa renyah seraya mengangguk-angguk kecil seolah menyetujui ucapan Deidara. Setelah mengatakan selamat tinggal seadanya Deidara cepat-cepat menyusul Sarada.

"Kenapa kau cepat-cepat pulang Sarada-chan?" Tanya Deidara ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Bukankah paman yang ingin cepat pulang?" Sarada mendengus malas mendengar kekehan Deidara. Dia sudah tahu kebiasaan Deidara jika ingin segera meninggalkan acara tertentu.

.

.

Sakura dan Sarada sampai di apartemen di antar Betynya Deidara. Pria itu sedang berusaha mengambil hati Sakura agar tidak di larang bertemu Sarada. Wanita pink itu benar-benar ngambek padanya. Bahkan ketika mereka turun, hanya Sarada yang mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Deidara. Sakura bertekad mendiamkan Deidara, tapi biasanya itu tidak berhasil. Tak ada salahnya Sakura mencoba lagi untuk yang kesekian ribu kalinya bukan?

"Benarkah tak ada hal aneh yang si pirang itu lakukan padamu?" Tanya Sakura sembari merapikan meja makan. Tadi pagi dia meninggalkan meja makan dalam keadaan berantakan. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, hanya kebiasaan buruk.

"Ya mama. Lebih baik khawatirkan rumah kita" Sarada masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Apanya? Tempat tinggal kita baik-baik saja" Sakura mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan mencuci piring. Dia tak akan masak makan malam. Saradanya bilang Deidara sudah memberikanya cukup makan. Sialan. Si pirang itu pasti sombong karna Sarada tak membutuhkan makan malam lagi darinya. Dan dia tak akan selera makan tanpa putrinya, alasan pertama. Alasan kedua, dia sudah mendapatkanya di rumah para pria itu.

"Sarada-chan, Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan tadi? Kalian membuatku tinggal bersama pria aneh. Kau tau, aku bosan mendengar dan melihat Sasori dan boneka kesayanganya itu" Sakura memeluk Sarada yang sedang menonton tv dari belakang. Sakura menarik tubuh gadis kecilnya ke pangkuanya. Tadi Sasori berhasil membuatnya hampir mati kebosanan karna mendengarkan pria itu menjelaskan setiap detil yang di lakukannya saat membuat manekin cantik dari kayu.

"Paman Dei juga sama anehnya" Sarada menyamankan dirinya bersandar pada ibunya.

"Yah setidaknya ada kau. Rasanya menyebalkan tanpa Sarada-chan" Sarada tertawa kecil melihat ibunya merajuk.

"Mama" Sarada menatap Sakura. Gadis kecil itu bertopang dagu dan menatap ibunya. Jarak yang sangat dekat membuat Sarada dapat mencium wangi ibunya. Wangi yang sangat di sukainya. "Apa mama akan marah jika aku bertanya dimana papaku?" Sakura menatap Putrinya beberapa detik lalu tertawa.

"Kau sudah menanyakanya sayang. Kau tahu aku tak akan bisa marah padamu" Sakura menyentil dahi Sarada. Sedangkan Sarada mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jadi, di mana papaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu sayang" Sarada mengrenyit. Tapi hanya sebentar wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

"Siapa nama papaku?"

"Aku tidak tahu sayang" kernyitan di dahi Sarada semakin dalam.

"oke" ucap Sarada lamat-lamat. Gadis kecil itu mulai gusar. "Seperti apa wajah papaku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagian itu sayang" Sakura mengedikan bahunya acuh. Sarada bergeser menjauh dari ibunya dan bersidekap. Matanya memicing tak suka menatap Sakura.

"Apa ibu sedang ingin membuatku kesal?"

"Oh tidak tidak tidak Sarada-chan" Sakura panik melihat wajah tak suka Sarada. Dia bisa gila jika Sarada marah padanya, mengacuhkanya, atau apapun yang sejenisnya. Sialan. Harusnya setidaknya Sakura bertanya nama pria yang di tidurinya dulu.

"Katakan padaku, apa mama di perkosa?" Sakura ternganga mendengar kata-kata frontal putrinya. Bajingan mana lagi yang mengajarinya?

"Sarada-chan. Siapa yang..."

"Mama jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" potong Sarada. Bagus. Sekarang dia harus bersyukur atau mengutuk otak pintar putrinya. Harusnya putrinya masuk kelas satu SMP bukan kelas saru SD. Sakura tak merasa sepintar Sarada saat kecil. Lalu apakah itu berarti papa Sarada seorang profesor di usia enam belas tahun? sangat menakjubkan.

"Tidak. Siapa yang berani memperkosaku?" Ucap Sakura lirih salah tingkah. Sungguh apa yang ada di otaknya membicarakan hal ini dengan anak berusia enam tahun. Sakura akan mendaftarkan diri ke guiness world sebagai orang teraneh di dunia.

"Aku tau. Menma sensei yang meliburkanku seminggu bisa jadi saksinya?" Sakura memijit pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut. Model bicara apa sebenarnya yang di gunakan putrinya. Kenapa Sakura harus berfikir tiap kali Sarada mengrluarkan kata-kata.

"Oke" Sakura sudah memutuskan menjadi orang aneh. "Aku mabuk dan Terjadi sesuatu dengan orang asing dan... dan..." wajah Sakura memerah antara malu dan pusing memikirkan kata apa yang pantas untuk di ucapkan pada Saradanya. "Aaaarrrgh Intinya aku tidak tau nama, wajah, dan tempat tinggal papamu. Aku tak tahu siapa papamu" erang Sakura frustasi.

"Baiklah. Intinya aku tidak punya papa" Sakura tertohok mendengar nada menyerah Sarada. Sakura kembali meraih tubuh putrinya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakanya?" Tanya Sakura lembut seraya mengusap surai gelap Sarada.

"Aku hanya tak bisa menyimpanya lagi. Dulu ku pikir salah satu dari paman Dei dan Saso adalah papaku. Tapi aku selalu memanggil mereka paman. Aku tak apa-apa melihat teman-teman sekolahku, bahkan Boruto di jemput tou-sanya saat pulang. Tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikan Kenichi. Anak cerewet itu mempunyai kaa-san, tou-san, obaa-san, ojii-san, dan jii-san dan pengawal dan... banyak. Aku merasa iri. Aku hanya punya mama dan dua paman. Rasanya..." Sarada membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan putrinya.

"Maaf jika Sarada-chan tidak punya banyak anggota keluarga" Bisik Sakura lirih. Perasaanya terluka melihat Saradanya merasa iri. Sakura bisa hanya dengan Sarada. Tapi Sakura tahu Saradanya tak begitu saja bisa menerima perbedaan keluargnya dengan keluarga normal lainya. Sakura mengecup puncak kepala putrinya berkali-kali. Dia tak bisa membuat sarada mempunyai nenek dan papa.

 **TBC**

.

.

Ternyata banyak anak dengan kapasitas otak menakjubkan ya -efek nonton hafiz indonesia di inews tv. Keren bget lho waktu para hafiz cilik di tantang melanjutkan ayat tanpa di sebut surat apanya. Uugh ni yang pintar mereka atau aku yang *tiiit*. Jadi ngerasain jadi Sakura. Ok terserah. Aku ngerasa agak aneh dengan scene Mikoto. Tapi bingung mau gimana njelasin situasinya. Jadi ku biarin aja begitu. Thx buat favnfoll nya. Trus spesial thx buat:

echaNM, A panda-chan, LVenge, Moydini, UCHIHA REYSAMA,

mantika mochi, Desta Soo, riny. mss2014,

Little pinky mouse, vinestash, yencherry, UchiHaruno Sya-chan,

Si pembaca, Balqis Haruciki, Yoshimura Arai,

wowwoh. geegee, Younghee Lee, Clarisa875, Jamurlumutan462,

Guest, Shiraisi mai, Ayutami, wwd, Greentea Kim,

Uchiha Junkie, Yukihiro Yumi, EmikoRyuuzaki-chan, Baby poni, aaa,

Yukiatsu, Haruno Rani, 5a5u5aku5ara, ferrish0407,

Ara, Kagaaika Uchiha, azizaanr, Druella wood, Guest,

Uchihamisato, Uchiharuno chan, dina haruno.

.

.

Maaf ya kalau ada penulisan pen name yang salah.

Salam Ai.

ps: kamera cuma ngikutin SasuSakuSara.

Jadi gak akan menyorot tempat yang gak ada mereka.


End file.
